


Face The Music (A Twice Fanfic)

by lvelyeon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvelyeon/pseuds/lvelyeon
Summary: In a world where only artists have soulmates, Myoui Mina is struggling as a dancer, and with the notion that she isn't the artist she always thought she was. Does this mean she doesn't get a soulmate? Does this mean that she was destined to live a boring, mundane, mediocre life with someone she'll never truly love like her parents? Can she just avoid the pain of being ordinary by working extra hard Or does this just mean she needs to open her eyes and Face the Music?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon & Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Face The Music (A Twice Fanfic)

"Fuck!" Mina grunted, chest heaving as she wiped the sweat from her brow aggressively and planted her feet in place, restarting the music and starting from the top again. 

Her left leg tucked behind her, her right arm coming up into a bow, back straight as she began her soar in the air for the ninth time since she began twenty minutes ago. 

She swung her left leg over her right and began a spin that made her body move languidly with the soft piano kissing her ears and igniting every nerve in her body into a frenzy of flame dancing in the wind, moonlight shining on her visage in the form of the harsh florescent spotlight harassing her vision and begging her to close her eyes.

She felt her heart soar and her lips quirk up as she felt her body fall into a perfect rhythm, something she hasn't felt with this routine since she started choreographing it. 

Finally, she thought blissfully as she pranced across the stage with perfection, not daring to open her eyes and ruin her flow. 

That proved to be a bad idea, however, because it wasn't long before she was freefalling off the stage. When she opened her eyes, she was being caught with strong arms, and looking up at a beautiful smile she'd never seen before. 

"That could've been messy." Giggled the girl who was holding Mina as she guided her to her feet. "Your dance was incredible!" She gushed as Mina smoothed out the edges of her tank top. 

"I-I wasn't aware anyone was in here." Mina sputtered, and the black haired girl grinned as she answered, her accent thick and easy to pinpoint. 

"It's a good thing I was." She hummed, putting a hand out, "I'm Momo." 

She smiled, and Mina took the offered hand shakily. 

"Thank you for saving me." The ballet dancer blushed, trying to ignore the intruding thought that Momo's hand was incredibly soft, and warm. 

"It's no problem." Her savior shrugged, "I know what it's like to get in the zone when you're dancing." She assured, hoisting herself up on the stage to sit down, compelling Mina to do the same beside this girl. 

"You dance too?" Mina hummed with intrigue, suddenly wondering if Momo could tell Mina what she'd looked like while dancing. How she looked, wondering if maybe this could be it. 

If Momo could be… it. 

"Yeah! I'm more of a contemporary dancer, but I took ballet for six years." She answered easily, her feet kicking joyfully, like a little kid sitting in a chair too tall for her feet to touch the ground. 

Mina could accept Momo as her soulmate, she decided in that moment. 

"I've been doing ballet since I could walk." Mina admitted, and Momo hummed with a grin on her soft lips. 

"I never got your name." 

"Mi-"

"Mina!" Called a familiar voice, startling the ballet dancer and making her jump. She looked toward the entrance of the auditorium and was met with Sana, who was wearing a wide grin as she skipped down the aisles of the furnished seats. "I'm glad you two met." The blonde exclaimed excitedly as Momo jumped down and bounced down to close the distance between herself and the acting major, accentuating their meeting with a long, tender kiss. 

Well shit. 

There was the end of that fantasy. 

"Mina, this is my girlfriend." Sana beamed as she took Momo's hand and dragged her toward the taller girl to introduce her formally. 

"Oh," Mina chuckled awkwardly, "I've heard a lot about you through Sana." She admitted, shaking the girl's hand formally a second time. 

A lot indeed. 

Like how she and Sana had been together since their sophomore year of high school, and how they found out they were soulmates when Sana was working on a monologue for her first studio audition, and she was beating her head against the wall to figure out what to do with her character and she stumbled across a girl dancing in the studio of their high school. Sana described Momo's dance as a struggle between two voices inside of her mind, struggling back and forth between mortality and the craving of death she felt. 

It gave Mina the idea of a character who was lost in a world of drug addiction. 

The judges were very pleased and impressed with a fifteen year old who chose such a mature subject for her monologue, and Mina was very pleased Momo for unknowingly helping her land her first minor acting gig. 

It was how it worked, afterall. 

The whole soulmates thing. 

Not everyone had one. 

In fact, the only people who did have them were artists. 

Artists were able to do something most could not: Compose a masterpiece with the broken heartstrings of past pain and sorrow. Paint with colors derived from nothingness, turning a plain white canvas into a plethora of color and brightness. 

They had to reach something deep within them to achieve the impossible.

They had to be in tune with the very things that allowed them to create such wonder; their souls. 

Being in tune with one's soul as an artist is the only way to have been given a soulmate. A soulmate capable of finishing a piece of art of yours that you've never been able to get right.

Another artist.

Mina often wondered if she was real artist at all. 

Sure, she'd been dancing for her entire life. Sure, she was at the top of every class she'd ever taken, and, sure, she worked harder than anyone she'd ever met. She dedicated her entire life to dance, but good God, it was hard. 

It was hard being perfect, and graceful, and talented, and everyone else made it look so easy. 

Like they didn't have to put in so much effort to be at this God forsaken school. 

She also wondered if that was why she couldn't find her soulmate. She thought that maybe it would've been easier to find her soulmate if she went to a school filled with other artists, but it seems harder than ever. 

Mina wonders if her parents putting her in dance was a mistake. 

If she was never meant to do this. 

If she should just follow in her brother's footsteps and become a doctor, marry a lawyer from a rich family and live a mediocre life with lots of money and beautiful kids who would also live mediocre lives in unhappy marriages. 

But something in Mina didn't want to believe that. 

That part of Mina who read romance novels and imagined being swept off her feet by some prince charming in the. The part of her who watched La La Land every night for three years, hoping, praying with everything inside of her that she was different. 

That she would be able to have a love like that. 

That she was special, and that there was someone out there who would be able to see that in her. 

After her disappointing encounter with Sana and Momo, she found herself too emotionally exhausted to continue, so she packed up her bags and decided to head back to her room to do homework. 

Once she walked across campus and made it through the doors of the hall her room was located in, she saw a small girl with short, blonde hair sitting at the couch in the rec room, grunting over her notebook in frustration. Amused, Mina decided to camp out in the bean bag chair in the corner so she could observe her over her notes while she did her Economics homework. 

She doesn’t remember seeing the small girl before that day, and she definitely doesn’t understand what intrigued her so much about the small angry girl, but for some reason, her eyes couldn’t take themselves off of her. She couldn’t help but look up from her notes about supply and demand at the lovely wonder on the girl’s features. From the little mole on her chin, to the way her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth when she hunched over her notebook in concentration, to the little, unceremonious grunts she let out each time she messed up and turned the page on whatever it was she was doing. 

It was adorable, and Mina really liked it. 

Not being a real artist meant she could look at people, right? She didn’t have to be so reserved out of fear that her soulmate would be watching, because it didn’t matter anymore. 

Because she wasn’t a real artist. She was just a normal girl destined for a life of normal, boring mediocrity like her parents, and her big brother. 

So, yes, she could look.

Yes, she could be intrigued. 

Yes, she could flirt. 

Well… theoretically, she could flirt. Realistically, she was incredibly shy and reserved, and quite honestly, a fucking disaster when it came to flirting with cute girls. 

But if she weren’t a mess, she could flirt. 

Hell yeah, she could flirt. 

Ideally. 

After about twenty minutes without any productivity, Mina decided she should pack her things up and move to her bedroom, where she would be able to work without the intrusion of a pretty girl in her line of sight. 

She shoved her things in her bag and stood from the hideous orange bean bag before shrugging her heavy bag on her shoulder and heading down the hall toward the elevator. Just as the doors moved to close, a hand stopped it, revealing the same girl from before, looking up at her in wonder from the other side, eyes dancing over Mina’s wondrous frontispiece accentuated by the curious look etched between the laces of her brows. 

“Can I help you?” Mina asked, covering any nerves of anxiety up with a frown and the guard of her arms crossed over her chest to protect her from the piercing gaze of the small blonde girl looking up at her in amazement. 

“I’m on the ninth floor.” The small girl sputtered for a moment, and Mina stepped aside for her peer to join her in the elevator, allowing her to step inside and turn to face the elevator doors as they closed. 

The ride up to the ninth floor was awkward and tense, to say the least, the eyes of the artist beside her looking up through the corners of her sockets at Mina, as though assessing her, studying her. 

“Is there an issue?” Mina asked, slightly annoyed at the staring, despite the fact she was just staring at the girl beside her for twenty minutes prior to this interaction. 

“Huh? N-no…” She laughed nervously, “I-I just think you’re really pretty.” The girl complimented choppily, as though completely unsure of her own words. 

Mina thought it was oddly charming. 

“Thanks…” She flashed the short girl a soft smile, “You too.” 

“I’m Chaeyoung.” She offered, turning to look at Mina in a sudden burst of confidence before their gazes actually met, and Chaeyoung grew nervous again, opting to turn back to the elevator doors so she could continue speaking in semi coherent sentences. 

“Mina.” She said simply. “What’s your major?”

“Visual arts.” Chaeyoung admitted, “I’ve been having an artist’s block for my midterm, and I don’t understand why.” She added lastly, eyes peaking up through the corner at Mina again. 

“You know what that usually means though, right?” Mina asked suggestively, and Chaeyoung blushed. 

“Do you think it could really happen this early?” Asked the small girl, clutching her sketchbook to her chest nervously, her dimples kissing her face in a way that made Mina’s stomach flutter. 

“I think anythig could happen, don’t you?” Mina countered, to which the blonde girl shrugged. 

“I think-” Chaeyoung was interrupted by the ding of the elevator on the ninth floor. She blushed and chuckled. “This is me.” Said the artist before waving goodbye and stepping out. “Sweet dreams, Mina.” She smiled kindly, earning something similar in return from the dancer. 

“Sweet dreams, Chaeyoung.” 

The doors closed between them, breaking Mina out of her cool trance and allowing her to exhale before clicking the button to go up to the tenth floor. Once the elevator hit the tenth floor, she pushed the button to go down to the third floor, where her room was actually located. 

She couldn’t let Chaeyoung know she went to the ninth floor just to spend more time with the girl now, could she? 

Once she finally made it to her floor, she rushed to her room and sighed when she finally made it to the safe solitude of her room. She locked the door behind her and opened her eyes finally when her gaze was met with- 

“Tzuyu, ah!” Mina screamed in terror as she shielded her eyes from the sight in front of her, her roommate straddling someone, completely topless on the bed across from hers. The taller of the two looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes before dismounting the girl lying beneath her. 

“Did you have to finish practice three hours early, today of all days?” Tzuyu grunted distastefully as she slipped her shirt on and allowed the student against the bed to sit up, a bashful look in her flushed face, eyes not meeting with Mina, whose face was even more flushed. 

“Y-you have my number, you couldn’t have just texted me and told me not to come home?” Mina groaned she slipped her shoes off by the door and put her bag on her desk. 

“We haven’t seen each other in weeks, it’s not like I expected today of all days to be the one where you took the stick out of your ass and decided to come back early.” Tzuyu grumbled, and Mina rolled her eyes before lying down and facing the wall away from the two. 

“I should probably go.” Tzuyu’s companion chuckled nervously before saying a goodbye to the younger girl and leaving nearly silently. Mina’s eyes followed Tzuyu’s shadow on the wall and watched as the shadow pulled her jeans down, then went to her drawer for something Mina deduced was a pair of shorts when she bent down to slide them over her legs. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Tzuyu finally sighed before sitting in her bed and pulling her laptop onto her legs to work on her homework, something Mina was sure she should be doing, but really just didn’t want to, because God, today was exhausting. 

“If I had known you found your soulmate, we could’ve sorted something out so you would be able to see her more in private.” Mina assured, and Tzuyu let out a scoff. 

“Soulmate?” She laughed, “Don’t be rediculous. She was just a girl from my music theory class.” Mina rose her brow in confusion. Did Tzuyu feel like she wasn’t a true artist either? Was she just doing what she wanted like Mina considered. 

“Do you do that often?” Mina asked timidly. 

“What? Sleep with random people?”

She wouldn’t have said it like that. 

“Essentially.” Mina Shrugged. 

“When I need to let go of some tension, yeah. It makes it easier to focus on what’s important once I get it out of my system.” 

“And what’s important?” Mina asked, turning to face Tzuyu, whose eyes were locked on the screen of her laptop, scanning over something.

"My career." She assured simply, "Becoming the best musical actress in all of Asia." 

"Do you think you'll meet your soulmate in the theatre?" Mina inquired hopefully, and finally, Tzuyu met her gaze, frustration written all over her pretty face. 

"What is it with you and this soulmate bullshit?" She scoffed. "It’s obviously just some stupid wivestail your parents told you when you were growing up to give you hope toward something other than a boring, mediocre life.”

“You…” Mina couldn’t believe her ears. “You don’t believe in soulmates?” She asked, her voice small and unsure of how to process the information. 

“Not even a little bit.” Tzuyu deadpanned, and Mina noticed her eye twitch before she reached to her night stand to grab headphones. 

“So… what do you have to look forward to in life?” The Japanese girl asked, her tone small, almost heartbroken for a young girl who grew up convinced she’d never get a life long love who was meant to be hers forever. 

“Sex, drugs and rock n’ roll.” Tzuyu sneered with the roll of her eyes before connecting her airpods to her phone and putting one in. 

“C-could I do that?” Mina asked experimentally, and Tzuyu scoffed, putting her second earbud in and ending the conversation with her next phrase. 

“Sex with strangers is something your fragile little heart can’t handle.”


End file.
